


Christmas With a Demon

by carryonmybabycastiel48



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I thought the world needed more, Presents, Tree Decoration, Unnamed Reader, all that Christmas jazz, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmybabycastiel48/pseuds/carryonmybabycastiel48
Summary: It's Anti's first real Christmas with you, and he wants to celebrate.





	Christmas With a Demon

“Hey, when are we gonna set up a Christmas tree?”

You looked up from your book in surprise. Anti was sitting in the chair across the living room staring out the window at the gently falling snow. 

“Well,” you replied slowly, “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to do that.”

He whipped his head around to stare at you quizzically. “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

You shrugged, smirking. “It just doesn’t really seem like a demonic thing to do,” you teased, holding your book up to block the wadded-up tissue he had just thrown at you. “We can go get one now, if you’d like. I still have all the decorations and stuff for it from a couple years ago.”

Anti practically jumped out of his chair with excitement. “Then let’s go!” He wrenched the closet door open and threw your coat, hat, and mittens at you, and you set your book down laughing. He ran out the door to the garage and you followed, grabbing the keys on your way out.

______

The drive to the tree farm was an energetic one. The whole way there, Anti had the radio turned up full volume on any station that was playing Christmas music. When you finally got there, he jumped out of the car and ran toward the trees. You joined him as he stared at the largest tree on the lot.

“Can we get this one??”

You laughed. “As much as I’d love to, it won’t fit in our living room. We need one small enough to fit.”

“But not too small, right?” he pouted. “I want a big tree.”

“We’ll find a big one, I promise.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “C’mon, it’s cold out here.”

Despite the cold, the two of you wandered around for about an hour, just looking at the different trees. The ones Anti wanted the most were all too tall, and the ones you wanted were all extremely pokey. After a lot of wandering and looking, you came to the end of the lot once again. You sighed and looked around one last time, making sure you hadn’t missed any trees. Something caught your eye and your brow furrowed. 

“Hey Anti, come look at this one.” He wandered over and stood next to you, staring up at the tree that the both of you had overlooked. 

“It’s perfect!” he exclaimed. “It’s not too tall, but not too short, and it’s soft! It’s the one!” He proceeded to pick the tree up by himself and walk over to the man at the cash box.  
The older fellow looked up in surprise at the man standing in front of him, holding out cash with one hand and a full-grown tree in the other. “Is this the right price? This is enough, right?”

“Hey, Jack,” you called, using the name the two of you had agreed to use for him in public (Anti just sounded too out of place). “How about I take care of payment. You go put the tree on top of the car.”

Anti turned to hand you the cash, almost knocking the other trees down in the process. “And stop showing your strength off, I think you’re scaring the poor old man,” you whispered, laughing. He giggled and shifted the weight of the tree to both hands and bounded off to the car. 

“Sorry about him,” you said to the old man, handing him the money. “He’s a… swimmer, and… he trains a lot. That’s why he’s so strong. He just gets excited.”

The man nodded, giving up on trying to fully understand. “Well, you two have a wonderful holiday.”

“Thank you, sir. You too.” You smiled as you walked back to the car where Anti had already attached the tree and was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat.  
“Let’s go! Hurry up!”

You laughed and got in. You could tell this was going to be a Christmas to remember.

______

Once you reached home, Anti unhooked the tree while you went inside and set up the base for the tree, moving chairs out of the way of the window and making enough space for the tree. By the time you had the base set up, Anti was already trying to shove the tree through the front door on his own. However, in trying to show off, he had gotten the tree fully stuck in the doorway.

“Uhhhh, (y/n), can I get a little help please?”

You chuckled. “A demon asking for help? I thought that didn’t happen.” 

“Just shut up and help me,” he muttered. You grabbed the base of the tree and pulled while Anti pushed from the other side. After a bit of struggling, the two of you managed to get the tree inside. Turning it around to face the right way, the two of you placed it in the holder, tightening the base to hold it steady. 

“Alright, now we need water and the decorations. Anti, you go get the boxes from the basement. I’ll water the tree.”

Within minutes, Anti had all of the boxes up and open and the tree was watered. 

“Can we start now?” he asked.

“Yes, but first we need to set the mood. What do you want to listen to: Trans-Siberian Orchestra or Mannheim Steamroller?”

“… what are those?”

You paused, forgetting that this was his first real Christmas with you. “You know what, we’ll listen to both.”

You turned on the stereo and put the TSO CD in the player. The first song started, immediately making the place feel more like Christmas. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

______

The process took the two of you a couple hours. You put the white lights on the tree, letting Anti go crazy with the tinsel. You didn’t have many ornaments, but the ones you did have made the tree feel like it really belonged. Each one had a little story behind it; a few were of you as a baby, others were from your childhood, and others had been given to you by your family over the years. Letting Anti handle the Christmas ornaments, occasionally telling him the stories behind them, you went around the house and put up other decorations. You found two stockings in the bottom of one of the boxes and hung them next to the TV. You also set up a manger scene, simply because it didn’t feel like Christmas to you without it. You finished before Anti did, so you sat on the couch and watched him decorate the tree. He was so focused he didn’t even notice you until he was done.

“Just a couple more things,” you said, picking up the tree skirt and placing it around the bottom. “There. Do you want to put the tree topper on?”

His eyes lit up. “Yeah! That’s a cool thing to do, right?”

“Yes,” you laughed, holding out the angel. You paused. “Wait. This won’t hurt you, right?”

That got a laugh out of him. “Of course not. We both know I’m not actually like that,” he teased, snatching the topper from your hands and reaching up to put it on the tree. He stepped back next to you to look at the tree. You turned out the lights in the living room, keeping only the tree lit. You leaned your head against his shoulder. 

“So. What do you think? Is it a good first tree?”

He didn’t respond for a long time. You raised you head to look at him, and he turned to meet your eyes. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered, kissing your nose. “Thank you.”

You smiled and pulled him closer. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first published work, so please leave comments on how I can do better. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
